


Change of Plans

by hollyblue2



Series: DeanCas Midwinter 5k Tropefest 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Motels, Road Trip, art by dragonpressgraphics, bed sharing, hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Castiel is grumpy when they get to the motel, and Dean is determined to find out why.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DeanCas Midwinter 5k Tropefest (all fics had to be 5k and under and include a trope or two or three)
> 
> The amazing art was done by dragonpressgraphics who did an absolutely fabulous job even in the short time frame ^_^ ♥
> 
> It was beta'd by icarusinflight who's super awesome :D ♥

 

“Just leave me alone.” Castiel grumbled and turned over on the bed. The room they had booked was a three-person room, two on the double and one on the pull-out, which is what they had decided on. Except, Castiel was being a grump for no reason which was making their evening plans of card games and whatever was on the tiny television.

This was supposed to be a fun getaway for Dean and Castiel and, instead, it had ended up in stony silence on never ending backroads.

Best friends weren’t supposed to fight like this. Sure, they have their differences but in general they just avoid arguing about their differing opinions. Dean didn’t get it, nothing he had said had been offensive or rude—Castiel was normally the first person to elbow him if he did that—and he’d always asked Castiel’s thoughts about visiting different places.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean tried, not for the first time since Cas had turned irritable. Castiel didn’t reply, just curled up in a ball with his head on one of the motel pillows. “Cas?” Dean moved closer, neck craning to see over Cas’s hunched shoulders.

“Dean—don’t, just—leave me alone.” Castiel’s words were biting and cold and Dean frowned. He stood at the foot of the bed, out of Castiel’s view for a few moments before realising he had to do something. They had planned another week and a half on this trip, he wasn’t going to live with Castiel in a foul mood the entire time, at least not without finding out what was wrong.

Dean placed a knee on the bed and it dipped with his weight. Castiel just turned away more, if that was even physically possible.

“Cas?” Dean said quietly, crawling closer.

“Go away, Dean.”

“Nope.” Dean sat cross-legged at Castiel’s back and prodded him in the shoulder. Castiel made a displeased noise so he prodded him again. Annoying Castiel was the easiest way to get him to pay attention to him, it had worked for the past nine years they’d known each other. He kept prodding and poking, without saying anything.

Until Castiel rolled over dramatically and gave Dean his infamous glare. Dean responded with a raised brow and a smirk. Goal achieved.

“Hey.”

Castiel’s brows deepened with irritation but Dean just sighed. Castiel did realise he was Dean, right? Tentatively, like he was about to stroke an angered cat, Dean fingered a lock of Castiel’s unruly hair out of his eyes and smiled.

“What’s up?” He asked lightly. He felt Castiel’s body become less tense as he waited for an answer and eventually just got a shrug. Well, that was helpful. “Was it something I said?” He prompted.

Castiel shook his head. “Something I did?” Another shake. “Cas, I don’t know how to help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. We’ve known each other for nearly a decade, don’t tell me now you can’t tell me about this.”

Castiel stilled and gingerly looked up to Dean before averting his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes and shuffled himself so he was lying on his back, pressed up against Cas. He smiled gently when Castiel’s forehead nuzzled into his shoulder. They’d been doing this for years too, this weird kind of not together but also probably more than best friends business. Neither of them had ever thought to make a move on the other, they were both content with how it stood and Dean didn’t want to go out and fuck it all up.

“It’s too much.” Castiel explained simply and Dean was even more confused by that statement than anything else. Dean was still trying to get his brain in gear to respond when Castiel carried on. “You being here. Us being together on this road trip.”

If that’s not a stab to the gut then Dean’s got a worse death coming. “We can go home, if you want to.” Dean told him carefully. He moved down the bed some and looped his arm around Castiel’s body, only stopping when Castiel tensed up again. “Do you want to go home?”

“I love you, Dean,” the words slipped from Castiel’s mouth, so easily that Dean barely registered the weight of them.

“I know that, Cas.” Dean moved his arm back around Castiel. This time Castiel didn’t tense up and let Dean hold him.

“I mean it. I love you, Dean.”

Castiel’s eyes locked with his, watery and bright blue.

_Oh._

Dean wasn’t surprised. Dean understood, and he was okay with it.

“I know that too, Cas.” He pulled himself down so he was nose to nose with his best friend. “I love you, too.” As he said the words, his heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks heated. The amount of times they’d said those words in the years knowing each other was phenomenal. These words though, said in this way, nose to nose, eyes locked and breaths mingling in a dusty motel room with funny smelling sheets and themselves smelling funky after spending all day cooped up in the Impala driving, these were different.

Dean decided to be daring. He broke their gaze, closing his eyes and pressing a light kiss to Castiel’s lips, pulling away shortly after. Castiel’s cheeks were tinged red. He wasn’t the kind of person to be easily embarrassed, it seemed Dean was the one person who could manage it. It was cute.

He was seeing Castiel in a whole new light. He was striking, especially this close, eyes specked with grey and little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes despite still being so young. Dean wrestled his spare hand between them and graciously wiped away the tears that leaked from Castiel’s eyes and then just held his face like he was holding a newborn child.

“It’s late,” Castiel whispered, startling Dean with how close the voice was. “Do you want to sleep here?”

“With you?” Dean asked dumbly. Castiel chuckled.

“I was thinking I’d sleep on the pull out,” He replied blandly. When Dean didn’t immediately cotton on, the shock of their revelation still hounding him. “Yes, sleep here with me,”

“Sure,”

They smiled at each other, happiness quickly overtaking any previous feelings. With reluctance, they moved from their close position and got ready for bed. Dean using the bathroom while Castiel got changed and then swapping over.

Dean was stood awkwardly by the bed when Castiel came out of the bathroom, drying his face with a towel. When Castiel looked up, discarding the towel on the floor as haphazard as Castiel was, Dean smiled shyly. He had no idea how to take this, how was this going to work?

“You know, it’s not the first time we’ve shared a bed.” Castiel commented, brow raised.

“This is different.”

Castiel slipped under the sheets easily and casually invited Dean to join him by opening the gap enough for Dean to fit in to.

Dean complied and tucked himself into the bed with Castiel, as close as they had been earlier with Castiel’s head resting on his shoulder instead of the pillow. One arm was looped under Castiel’s body and he knew by morning he’d be stiff from the unfamiliar position but he was okay with that. He felt a kiss to his tee-covered chest and he smiled and returned one to Castiel’s forehead.

This was how it was going to be now. Trading innocent kisses between the two of them, pulling each other closer and holding onto one another for what Dean hoped was forever—who would want this for such a short time, after all?

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too,” Castiel mumbled, already half asleep. It took a while for Dean’s heartbeat to slow before he could even consider sleeping because right there, sleeping practically on top of him was his best friend and nothing could have prepared for this revelation on this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to click onto part 2 for the fanart!


End file.
